1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for activating personal protection means, e.g., in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from published German Patent No. 103 60 893 for personal protection means to be activated as a function of a comparison of a forward displacement with a threshold value. The threshold value is set as a function of a speed reduction and a deceleration. The speed reduction and the deceleration span a two-dimensional feature space which is divided by the threshold value into two regions. Those two regions characterize the classes that are significant for activation of the personal protection means, the threshold value representing the class boundary.